Beyond the Stars
by Alouette of Grace
Summary: Yogfic- No one of the Yogscast has ever questioned Xephos's origins, but when someone from his past turns up at Honeydew Inc., decisions must be made and people left behind. Xephos-centric. Xephos/Lomadia Xephos/OC
1. Chapter 1

The other chapters will be longer :) This is just the prologue. Also, this might be considered slightly AU, I'm not sure. They never went too much into Xephos's backstory.

_**Prologue**_

The stars glistened brightly in the sky, winking and twinkling happily at her.

Most people liked the stars here, but she didn't. She understood why they were liked, for she once liked them as well. But now they tormented her. She could've spent whole nights just staring at them and wondering when she was younger. That's probably why she liked _him._ She was too afraid to venture out there, into the relatively unknown. But _he _wasn't.

Even when they were children _he'_d known_ he_ would one day reach the stars._ He'_d tell tales of how one day their planet would build spaceships able to leave their own galaxy and how_ he_'d venture into other worlds. Back then it was just a game, but when _he_ chose to pursue_ his_ dreams and studied to be an astronaut, she knew that something was going to change. But it wasn't until _he _was chosen to be the captain of the first ship to leave the galaxy did she know just what was going to change.

_He'_d promised her... promised her that one day_ he_ would come back with tales of all the planets _he'_d seen, all the galaxies_ he'_d visited. At the time she'd believed that _he_ would come back, but when the news declared the ships signal had been lost, she'd doubted. _He _was only 19 when _he _ was chosen to captain the ship. _19!_ How had they ever expected it to work? They had much older, more experienced people that could've captained it, but they claimed _he _ was exceptional at it. 'A born leader' they said.

They told her that it wasn't _his_ fault the ship disappeared- they believed a faulty engine part that had been installed incorrectly caused it. But how would a faulty engine part only destroy the ship a year after it had taken off?

She hated _him. _Hated that horrible, ship-crashing liar more than anything. She was glad _he _was gone. In fact, if_ he_'d come home right then she wouldn't even care.

Stifling sobs, she cried into her hands. _"I miss you, Xephos..."_

_..._

_..._

_"I miss you so much..."_


	2. 1- Hail

**Chapter One- Hail**

It was raining again.

Every day that week it had rained, and it rained again today. It wasn't just rain either- there was hail and thunder, which was why they had so many people staying in the penthouse. There were six in total. Xephos and Honeydew were simply there because that was where they lived, while Sips and Sjin had been caught out there while working on the rails and bakery. As for the sixth person, that was Lomadia. She had come over for a short visit with Xephos since they hadn't seen each other in a bit, but now the visit was no longer 'short.' Normally they would've braved the elements in there armor, but the rain impeded their vision enough for them to decided to stay in the Jaffa Factory instead of trying to find their way home.

"Sjin, don't be such a babby!"

"I'm not a babby!" Sjin replied to Sips, looking comically indignant.

"Then why won't you just do it? Is your babby skin going to get hurt by some falling ice?" Sips snarked.

"No! I just... I... It's dangerous to go alone...?" Sjin supplied.

Xephos, who had been standing by until now finally said, sighing, "Fine, I'll go get it if it's that much of a problem..."

"See, look what you did now, Sjin, you big babby."

"I... what, _me?_ I didn't..."

"Sjin, you're such a fuppin' ding-dong..."

Suddenly a loud beeping filled the compound, stopping the squabble.

"Oh notch, it's worse than the rape alarm..." Sjin said, wincing as their sleeping companions stirred.

The other half of the group had been still asleep, as it was still only around midnight. The only reason Sjin was up was because he had been working late on the UU matter device, only to break the recycler and realize that they were out of both rubber and sticky resin. He then, not wanting to suffer the freezing rain and hail alone, tried to convince Sips to go outside with him, to no avail. Their arguing, in turn, woke Xephos.

"What the bugger is that?" Honeydew asked, yawning as he woke up but clearly annoyed.

"Stop messing around, you guys," Lalna mumbled, still half asleep.

"I-I don't know what it is," Sjin said. It didn't _sound_ the same as the alarms at Sipsco, but he didn't think there were any alarms on Minecraftia that sounded like _that__._ It just sounded... odd.

"Go shut it up, whatever it is," Lomadia said irritably, obvious not enjoying being woken up. _  
_

When nobody made move to quiet the beeping, Lomadia looked over at Xephos, about to tell him to go silence the bloody thing , when she saw his face. He didn't look happy, nor did he looked particularly annoyed. He looked dazed, and just plain shocked. But the most noticeable reaction was of pure horror...

"What's the matter with you?" Honeydew asked, Lomadia not being the only one to notice.

"Hmm, what...? I'm sorry, what did you say?" Xephos asked, turning his head towards the dwarf.

"Are you alright? You look like somebody just shot you dog..." Sjin declared, frowning as he stared as his friend.

"Sjin's right for once, Silk-Shirt, you look awful. Like, worse than usual," said Sips.

"Oh, I'm fine, I just... um, I believe I know whats beeping..." Xephos said quietly, slowly backing towards the designated flying hole.

"Do you?" Sjin asked, interested. "What is it?"

"It's over in the Jaffa Cafe, I'll just go... turn it off," the spaceman replied, blatantly ignoring Sjin's question.

"Whatever, as long as it's off..." Sips mumbled, either not noticing or not caring about Xephos's odd behavior.

Taking that as his cue to leave, Xephos flew down the factory and out the door, the whole group's eyes on his back.

It was awful outside- hail rained down fiercely while the wind howled, but the alarm could still easily be heard through the storm. Xephos knew what the alarm was. He knew _exactly _what it was. The fact that no one else knew what it was just assured him further. He'd only heard it once, in training, since it was only for emergencies. No other alarms sounded like it for that reason.

His first idea as for why it was beeping was just plain naïve, but then he realized that the device had simply malfunctioned. Not surprising since the device was old and hadn't been used for four years.

Quickly reaching the Jaffa Cafe, he threw open the door, glad to get out of the cold. Making a beeline for his bed, which he had still used since he'd never bothered to stick a bed factory itself, he grabbed his bag. The beeping was almost deafening this close- designed to alert everyone nearby. Grabbing the golden object, he ran his hand over it slowly before tapping it lightly, hoping that it would silence the beeping.

It did.

_"Captain Xephos, are you there?"_

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll   
_

_Back at the Factory~_

After a few moments in which no one seemed to do _anything _the beeping stopped.

"Finally..." Sips mumbled, yawning.

"Now that that's settled," Honeydew mumbled, laying back down,"I'm going to get some sleep."

Lalna was already asleep, if he ever woke up. Lomadia and Sjin, on the other hand, were wide awake.

Sjin glanced in the direction of the Jaffa Cafe. He wondered if Xephos was just going to go ahead and sleep in there. It did make him feel a bit guilty

"I'm just going to go check out the Cafe and see if everything's okay..." Lomadia declared, starting down the hole.

"Oi! Now wait just a second, I'm going too!" Sjin said.

"You _want _ to go freeze your bum off outside? You don't have any armor." Lomadia replied skeptically.

"I'm wearing a space suit," Sjin replied, raising his eyebrows.

"Whatever."

"I'm beginning to think you'd rather I not go..."

"What\ gives you that idea?"

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll _

Okay, I know this isn't very good, which is the reason I'm writing this- to try to improve my writing skills. Hopefully some of you enjoyed it. I also wanted to thank my reviewers, I really appreciate it!

As for the reactions of them, I'd imagine Sips wouldn't notice if Xephos was upset. I'd also imagine Honeydew would be too tire to care then, but be more worried when he woke up and wasn't as groggy.


	3. 2- Smoke

Hi again, guys. This would've been out a few days ago, but my internet has been down since Monday. I kind of feel I should've written a fic about Sjin- he just keeps dominating this story… I guess that's probably just because he's the only other character I write at least slightly well rather than Xephos, and I can't focus on Xephos the whole time because of the secrets and stuff.

**2-Smoke**

Lights shone brightly in the Café, beckoning them closer, out of the storm and the lightly flooded ground. There was something ominous about it though. Be it the flicker of movement in the window or the howling of the wind, Sjin was not, decidedly, interested in entering.

There was, though, an obligation he felt to go through with his word.

Sighing, he followed Lomadia towards the building.

"Well, go ahead and open it," she told him, gesturing towards the door.

"Huh? W-what, me? But I…" he began, only to be silenced by Lomadia's cold glare.

Frowning dejectedly, Sjin carefully opened the door, peeking inside.

With some sort of relief, Sjin noted that Xephos was _not_ in there, nor was anyone else. Of course, they had opened to the door to Sip's and Sjin's room and not the spaceman's, but it at least gave him a moment to warm up and collect himself.

"He's not in here," Sjin declared, regretting his decision to go looking for Xephos. "Maybe we should go back.

It wasn't Xephos Sjin was worried about. In fact, he wasn't sure _what _exactly he was worried about. Maybe it was just the atmosphere, but something seemed quite off about the situation…

"_Istan mie? Fae… fae, pi'x seul- _mi'x _seul."_

Sjin and Lomadia froze immediately, listening to the oddly familiar voice echoing through the café.

"I-is that Xephos?" Sjin asked nervously, glancing back towards the door.

"Well who else would it be?" Lomadia snapped, suddenly irritable.

"But what's he saying?"

Lomadia gave him an odd look, calm once again, "Well he's not speaking common."

"I know that! " Sjin replied, getting irritated himself. "I just want to know what language he's talking in!"

Before Lomadia could reply, there was a shuffling noise from the other room. Xephos had heard them.

Lomadia froze, tensing up. She was _scared. _Why on Minecraftia was she _scared?_ It was her boyfriend on the other side of the door. She had no reason to be afraid.

Stealing a glance at Sjin, she noted that he didn't look as much scared as confused. As soon as he realized she was staring at him, he quickly began mouthing something that looked suspiciously like 'What _is _he?'

Lomadia then had to realize something- Sjin didn't know Xephos was an alien. He'd probably thought that Xephos was human until now.

"He's no-" she began, stopping only when the door slowly opened, revealing Xephos's confused face.

"Guys? What are you doing?" he asked, giving them an odd look.

"Oh… um, we were just… We were just worried about you since you ran off and everything," Sjin said embarrassedly, staring at his feet.

"Oh…" Xephos said, looking guilty for a moment, "I'm sorry."

"Xephos," Sjin began suddenly, looking up seriously, breaking the silence"Where are you from?"

"Where am I from?" the spaceman repeated, looking surprised and rather distant for a moment. Quickly, though, he masked his expression. "I'm from Earth."  
Pausing for a moment, Xephos continued, slightly suspiciously, "Why? You weren't there for a while were you?"

"W-what? No, of course not!" Sjin said quickly.

At Xephos's disbelieving stare, he prepared to continue, only to be cut off by Lomadia. "We'll just go now, Xephos, right Sjin?"

Seizing the chance, Sjin nodded, getting ready to follow her out.

Pausing for a moment before leaving, Sjin looked back at his friend. "Are you coming, Xephos?"

As the spaceman shook his head no, Sjin frowned slightly. "In all seriousness, though. Are you all right?" Cutting Xephos off before he could respond, Sjin continued, "I know you wouldn't tell us if you weren't, but I just… Just take care of yourself all right?"

Guiltily, Xephos watched silently as they left. He wished he could tell them what was going on, but it just wasn't practical. Sjin hadn't even known where he was from…

But he didn't have time to worry about that- he should be happy. For the first time in four years, he'd received a call from his home planet. Not exactly his home planet, of course, but a ship from there.

They'd been looking for him, and now they were so close…

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll _

When the morning dawned the rain had stopped to show a beautiful sunny morning.

A beautiful _flooded_ morning.

Honeydew Inc. and the lowland around was all flooded, leaving a small area of dry land on the hill where the faux Sipsco base was.

"Get the chickens!" Honeydew cried when he emerged onto the roof. It was only flooded to about three blocks height at the lowest point, but the dwarf was having none of it.

When Sjin had made the comment that the chickens were actually high enough up not to be hurt in anyway, Honeydew had wheeled on him, suggesting that Sjin stay in the chicken coop if it wasn't so bad.

Sulking, Sjin carried a chicken, pecking and clucking, to the penthouse. Sips had downright refused to touch the birds and Xephos was suspiciously missing from the scene. Though after yesterday night, SJin wondered whether it was simply him trying to get out of work or if it was something else.

Flying down, Sjin noted despairingly that the cows were up to their chests in water.

"Are we getting the cows too?" he asked Lalna when he flew by, only to receive a shrug in return.

Sighing with self-pity Sjin walked over to the cow pen, careful not be swept up by the water rushing into the quarry holes.

"Hi, Bessie," he mumbled, digging around in his pocket for some wheat.

As he looked closer, he notice the startled looks on their faces.

"W-what's wrong?" he asked them, as if they could respond.

He knocked one of the older fence post down to let the cows out, hoping they weren't too spooked to leave. They weren't

"Woah!" he exclaimed as the cows stampeded towards the exit where he was currently stationed. Throwing himself out of the way, he landed in the filthy water.

Looking up, Sjin froze.

Absentmindedly, Sjin thought he heard normally calm and collected Duncan yell at him for letting a cow destroy his hops, but he wasn't sure.

He was too busy staring at the horribly thick smoke coming from the direction of Sipsco.

"Sjin, what did you do?! Duncan's about having a heart attack over there." Sips exclaimed. Sjin hadn't heard him come out.

Getting no response , Sips frowned, giving Sjin an odd look. "Sjin… what's wrong? You hurt your little babby butt?"

"S-sips…Sips… It's all…" Sjin managed out, still not looking at his friend. Normally, it wouldn't have affected Sjin so much, but just with everything going on…

"What is it Sjin? Just spit it out."

Unable to do so, Sjin simply pointed.

Sips looked in the direction his friend was pointing with trepidation.

There was a small moment of confusion before he fully absorbed what he was looking at.

Shooting out a furious stream of curses, he roughly pulled Sjin to his feet.

"What happened?!" he yelled, shaking his friend slightly.

"I-I don't know, Sips- I really don't…"

Sips cast him a disbelieving glare before dropping him and flying towards the smoke clouds.

Picking himself up and out of the water, Sjin quickly shot off after Sips and away from the watching eyes of the Honeydew Inc. Workers.

As soon as they neared Sipsco, it became obvious that it wasn't Sjin's fault.

A ship was stationed on the ground over their old quarry, a bit of fire and smoke coming off it. Neither of them were very interested in the ship though- they were more interested in the flaming wooden walkway that had ignited all the surrounding flammable buildings.

"Sjin, are you okay?" Sips asked suddenly, oddly calm.

"I-I'm fine Sips," Sjin replied, smiling slightly at his friend's odd form of apology before frowning again. "But Sipsco isn't…"

Sips's eyes narrowed at the ship. "I'll go ice these jokers and you can go put out the fire."

Without waiting for a reply, Sips was off, ready to go avenge the factory.

Sjin sighed, looking at the immense fire before him. It wasn't going to be easy to put it out…

"Do you need help there?" a female voice asked from behind Sjin.

He jumped, spinning around to face Lomadia.

Sjin didn't exactly trust Lomadia, mainly because she didn't exactly like Sjin, but help was to be needed if the compound was going to survive the fire.

"Fine, but no funny business, okay?" he said, ignoring the offended look she gave him.

Glaring, she tossed him a few water buckets, which spilled quite a bit before he caught them.

Not saying another word, Lomadia flew downwards, spraying water over the fire. She wasn't sure why she'd followed Sjin. In all truth, she didn't like him at all. She really wouldn't care if his compound burnt down, so it was probably just curiosity that led her to come.

Surveying the scene, she searched for the cause of the fire- only now noticing what she had missed before.

A large, marble white ship was positioned on the green lawn of Sipsco, wisps of smoke coming off of it. It was decorated with light blue patterns and had a word, its name, she assumed, written on the side of it in an unknown language.

Abandoning her buckets onto the roof of a Sipsco building, she approached the spacecraft warily.

Now that she was closer, she noted that the hatch was wide open, meaning that whoever or whatever had been on the ship was probably gone by now. Still, though, she chose to investigate further. Landing on the soft grass of the field, she slowly stepped into the ship, ready to fly off if it were to give any inclination to combust. The ship was larger than it had looked outside- there was a long hallway cutting it through the middle with an array of doors on either side. A loud beeping filled the room when she entered.

"Op lune fure entra. Op lune fure entra. Op lune fure entra." A computerized voice repeated over and over as the beeping's volume increased.

Ignoring it, she ventured in further. Little signs labeled each doorway, but they didn't exactly help. Looking around for something that would tell her why it was here, she noticed something on the ground. Picking it up gently in her hand, she gazed at it with a look of recognition.

Having gotten the proof she needed, she quickly exited.

She knew why it was here now.

And she despised it more than _anything._

_fin._

How was that, guys? I made it longer, but I'm not sure whether or not I moved ahead to fast or not. And I'm still upset about how much this chapter focused on Sjin.


	4. 4- Helios&Sirius

Hi, guys, I'm sorry. I haven't been good to you. I can't say this story is near the top of my priorities, but I just had to write another chapter since so many of you guys reviewed and followed and everything. Updates will be slow. Some of you might remember when I updated almost every day, but now it'll be more like every month. Why will updates be slow? Because I'm busy and a little bored of this fandom. Sorry, guys. But one day I will complete this story- I won't leave it hanging.

Oh, and this chapter is mainly Xephos.

_Italics= _Xephos's Native Language. Not used during flashbacks

* * *

**Chapter 4- Helios & Sirius**

_Earlier that Day_

Dawn was still hours away when Xephos awoke.

He'd managed maybe a few hours of sleep, but quickly awoke. He wasn't sure what woke him up. Excitement? Trepidation? _Fear?_

Shaking his head, the spaceman looked out of the Cafe. Stars could still be seen glistening in the sky. His lips twitched slightly upward, still finding them beautiful even after all these years. Sighing, he turned away, a frown gracing his features. He was worried, to say the least. He wasn't sure what would happen when he saw them... Would they be upset? Was he hated now? He'd caused the death of so many...

Feeling queasy all of a sudden, he turned back to the stars. He didn't want to think of that now. He would eventually have to confront it, but now he had too much to worry about. As he gazed out, he noticed what appeared to be meteor, its long red tail streaking out behind it. As one would guess, though, it was not a meteor.

Eyes widening as he realized the true identity of the object, Xephos quickly exited the Jaffa Cafe, opening the door just in time to watch a bright flash in the direction of Sipsco.

Watching smoke rise up, Xephos felt a sudden wave a de-ja-vu.

* * *

"_Captain_?"

Receiving no response, the woman frowned slightly.

"Captain Xephos?" she repeated, watching as the younger man jumped slightly at her voice.

"Yes Lieutenant Azea?" Xephos responded, turning from his documents to her.

"One of the engines is malfunctioning, sir."

Face turning serious, he asked, "And are you able to fix it?"

Azea just shook her head. "No sir. We're unable to fully repair it unless the ship is landed. The danger isn't immediate- we'll be able to keep it going for a good while, but it should be repaired as soon as possible."

_"_Understood, Azea. Will you be able to keep it going until we reach Xylanthia of Sirius B?"

"Yes sir, but..." And here she paused, looking uncertain.

"Speak, Lieutenant."

Biting her lip, she responded, " We don't know if we can land on Xylanthia... It could be too dangerous."

"Are there any other planets near enough for the engine to survive the travel to them?"

Shaking her head, Azea responded, "No, sir. Sorry, sir."

Watching her leave, Xephos sighed. They would have to return soon- fuel was running low and the ship was becoming worn already. The crew was tiring, and, though he wouldn't ever admit it, he'd had quite enough of interstellar travel.

~_Memory Jump~_

Standing with his crew in the main bay, Xephos couldn't help but smile. They'd done it. They'd found a blue planet.

"Azea," he called, looking for his lieutenant. Spotting her near the other end of the window, he walked over. "Will the engine hold out until we land?"

Slowly tearing her eyes from Xylanthia she responded, "Yes sir."

"Then prepare to land," he ordered the rest of his crew.

~_Memory Jump~_

Screams. Flames. Tears. Failure.

It was all his fault. Desperately, he commanded his crew to the escape pods.

"The doorway's blocked, captain," Azea told him, stubbornly calm amidst all the chaos.

Xephos blinked at her uncomprehendingly. _Blocked? _Doubt creeped up. Azea really should've been captain. He knew this; he was quite sure Azea knew this as well. Xephos was too young. Too unexperienced. A prodigy among his peers, yes, but nothing could replace experience.

The craft tipped suddenly and the pair along with the rest of the crew were thrown across the room like dolls. Azea didn't get up.

"Azea?" Xephos asked, dazed from the impact and senses muddled from the rapidly increasing smoke.

Crawling across the floor, Xephos reached her prone figure. "Azea?" Nudging her shoulder, he coughed, trying again. "Azea?"

As his brain slowly realized she wasn't going to get up, Xephos stood. He couldn't lean on his lieutenant anymore. This was _his _ship and _his _crew. He had to get them out of the mess. He would have them put out the fires blocking the escape pods. Then they could escape. Then he'd finally be a true captain- one that was good in real life, not just in training.

Then... there was no 'then.'

It was too late.

* * *

Xephos shook his head. This was no time for childish paranoia. This new ship would be manned by someone much more learned in spacecraft than he had ever been.

About to start off toward the crash site, Xephos paused, swearing. He was out of fuel. No fuel, no flying.

Deciding that going on foot would be quicker than searching the factory for redstone and possibly having to explain to his friends what was going on, Xephos broke into a sprint.

Darting through the trees that separated Honeydew Inc. and Sipsco, he paused as he heard voices travel through the trees.

_"I don't know_."A man's voice. "_Based on the previous area, the planet appears to have a primitive form of technology, but the chances of them being able to help us with anything in minimal. The planet might not even have the resources needed to repair the damage. We might have to call for help."__  
_

_"We can't call in another rescue team- there's something off about this planet. There's no way the two ships that visited this god-forsaken planet would both crash by coincidence." _A woman this time.

Xephos leaned against a tree, more for support than anything else. He was terrified. Absolutely terrified. Of what, he knew not. It was irrational, the fear, but Xephos didn't care at that moment. They were here. He already knew that, of course- who else would've crashed the ship? Yet it was still a shock to be this close to someone from his own planet.

As much as he would've liked to stay behind the tree for a bit longer, he knew it was idiotic of him and that he had to go speak to them. As they drew near, he moved from his position behind the tree, ready to confront them.

Yet as soon as he realized there was a third member of the search party, he regretted ever revealing himself.

* * *

Well, there you have it, guys. I wrote everything before the last memory jump about a month ago, so that's why the writing might change a little there a little. Sorry you waited so long for such a short chapter.


End file.
